The Past Always Comes Back, But Is It To Help You Or To Haunt You?
by Em mi5556
Summary: Izumi Tanaka clan was murdered, a mysterious power within her, kidnapped by the Akatsuki, torn away from her best friend in fear he would get hurt. Between her clans murder, hiding her power and not knowing whether she is the cold-blooded assassin self from the Akatsuki or her old childhood self.What will happen when she returns from escaping the Akatsuki 7 years later?
1. Chapter 1 - It's Been A While

'**The Past Always Come Back, But Is It To Help You Or To Haunt You?' is also posted on Wattpad under my username Akemi5556.**

**? POV**

"Promise me you will find me" I said to a spiky brown haired boy.

"I promise" he said as he wiped the tears off my face.

"Me too!" barks a small voice. "Yes of course you too Akamaru" I giggle, until the tears make their way back down my cheek as I stared at the ground so my blonde bangs covered my blue eyes. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. I see a drop of water fall to the ground at the boy's feet. I slowly look back up and see tears falling down the boy's cheeks. "Kiba…." I say worriedly. I had never seen the normally loud mouth boy cry.

"You're coming now girl. No more time" said a harsh ruff voice from behind me. Come on Izumi…. Stay strong! For Kiba! Even if it kills you…. "Come on Kimi, we have to go" I said to my little dark grey wolf. She looked up at me with her sad yellow eyes and gave out a moan. "I know I know" I whisper to her "Please I know you don't want Kiba or Akamaru to get hurt and neither do I". She bowed her head and followed me towards the four behind me. I stood in front of my kidnappers.

"Goodbye Kiba….. Akamaru….." I said slowly turning my back to them. I didn't want to see what was coming. Seconds after that I heard two thuds, I knew it was Kiba and Akamaru's bodies dropping to the ground unconscious. This is all my fault. Then I heard Kimi's soft moan and it all went black.

…**..8 years later…..**

All I could do was run. I had no other choice. Fending off two of them was that hard but six. You have got to be kidding me. I'd been running for hours now but they were still on my tail. I knew I was getting closer to my destination and the enemy seemed to know it too. They had begun running faster because when I got to my destination they couldn't get me. Not for the state of becoming known to the world too early.

"Kimi" I stated.

"Got it!" she knew exactly what to do. We both sped up as to not let the enemy gain any ground on us. I was only a couple of minute away from my destination but I could feel my chakra supply running on empty. Shoot! I knew that even if I did make it I would pass out immanently but if I slowed down now I would get caught. I had to keep going.

I ran out of the clearing and sunlight poured onto my skin. I could tell they weren't coming out of the thick layer of tree but instead were following me along the edge. I could see the gate now. The Leaf Village, it's been too long. I just had to get to the gate. Then Kimi could give them the note I wrote earlier and everything would be fine.

I could feel myself being to grow dizzy. Shoot! Not now! I'm nearly there! "Kimi…. Please make sure they get that letter I gave you…. Please" I said to her. I knew she had enough chakra to last. She didn't have to use her chakra to move this fast. "Of course Milady!" she barked back. "Thank you" I managed to whisper before I fell to the down right in front of the gates.

"Who is that?" I heard a man say as two of them ran towards me.

"I don't know" said the other "but what is dog thing?" "What's this? A letter?" exclaimed the other. Thank you Kimi…..

I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again as light poured into them. I let out a moan. "Thank god Milady! I was so worried!" Kimi barked. "…Kimi…" I managed to get out as I slowly re-opened my eyes. I was in a small white room in a bed next to a window. "Where am I?" I said still looking around the room. "The hospital" she barked. Right…. Of course…. There was a knock on the door. A young nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I heard barking" she said "are you feeling better?" "Yes, thank you, a lot better actually. And that was only Kimi, sorry for disturbing you" I said. "Oh no, it's fine. The Hokage would like to see you as soon as you feel up to it, are you ready?" she questioned. I slowly got out of bed. "Yes, thank you" I said.

"Ah… Well… I apologize for this, the Hokage has read your letter but he needs to see you in person to make sure, so until then we are going to have to put hand cuffs on you and you will be escorted by ninja. These rules apply to you're… um…" she said, nervously. "Wolf and very well" I said holding out my hands for the hand cuffs. They put hand cuffs on me and a mussel on Kimi, and she hated it.

"Sorry Kimi, but it has to be done. Please behave" I said, sorrowfully. "I will try, Milady…" she sighed. I smiled sadly. We were slowly walked through the village, with stares and whispers all around. I sighed. "He's not around, right Kimi?" I whispered, looking around everywhere hoping that he wasn't there. "No, they are not, Milady. Please calm yourself" she sighed. I nodded slowly. She was right, as always.

We finally arrived at the tall red building with the village symbol on it in the centre of the village. We slowly climbed the stairs until and walked through the building until we arrived at two large red doors.

"Enter" said a familiar voice from inside. The ninja led us inside to see an older man in white and red clothing with a white and red hat with the village symbol in the middle, the third Hokage. "Please release them and then you may leave" the Hokage said calmly, yet not taking his eyes off Kimi and I.

"But sir! She could be the ene-" One of them started. "I have seen what I need to now, please release them" he said calmly again. I don't know how he does it. If I was Hokage I would have thrown them into a wall already. They nodded, released us and left, leaving just the Hokage, Kimi and I in the room. "Please take a seat" he said gesturing to a chair in front of him. I nodded, taking the seat with Kimi sitting at my side.

"It has been a while, my children" he smiled. I smiled at his words. He had included Kimi as one of his children. I had always hated it when Kimi was ignored. "It has, hasn't it" I said smiling "I guess this means you believe my letter?" "How could I not? You wrote about things that only the real Izumi Tanaka would know about. And blue fang mark on your left cheek as well. It was the symbol of the Tanaka clan" he said smiling. "Thank you, Hokage-sama" I smiled.

His attitude changed completely within seconds, turning more serious. "Now children, is it true that they took you? The Akatsuki?" My smile turned into a frown. Kimi let out a low growl at their name. I gave her a sad look. I sighed. "Yes, it is true" I stated no emotion shown on my face. He sighed. "May I ask what happened child?" he asked.

"They took Kimi and I to their hideout blind folded, they have been training us there for the last 8 years since they realised they could not use my power themselves. They recently started trying to make us official members. Then I realised that they seemed to have these plans for Kimi and I, I decided that my escape couldn't wait and longer. It had taken them, 7 years to finally stop following me around making sure that I wasn't going to escape. So we took the chance one night when the Leader and his right hand man were away. But on my way here they realised I was gone and came after me, six of them. I only just managed to get here" I said.

He seemed to be in thought. "This power you mentioned is it the same as when your clan…" I rubbed my arm nervously avoiding eye contact with him "I see... Please show me" I nodded. I knew this was coming. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them after a short amount of time. My blue eyes glowed a bloody red (same dojustu as Ranmaru in Naruto episode 152, anime only).

"The Ranmaru… a rare ability as you are the only one to have it. It possesses the ability to see through objects, cast irresistible genjustu, counter other dojustu, and being able to predict future attacks by an opponent when activated. A very impressive technique"

He finally sighed and gave us a smile. "Welcome back Izumi and Kimi Tanaka" he smiled. I have always considered Kimi family. Like the Inuzuka clan each member of the Tanaka clan had their own partner, except instead of dogs we had wolves. "It's good to be back" I smiled. "It really is!" Kimi barked.

**Please review and tell me what you think so far ~ Em mi5556**


	2. Chapter 2 - Different But The Same

**Izumi POV**

After my meeting with the Hokage he had given me an apartment to live in and signed me up for the academy even though we both knew that because I had trained with the Akatsuki I was way above genin level. But the test was two days away and I was starting tomorrow. I sighed; this was going to be troublesome.

"Milady! I smell them!" Kimi barked. I quickly turned to look at her, my eyes wide. "Where?!" I busted out. "The park near here" she said. With that I was out the door into the silence night and down the street with Kimi just behind me.

We reached the park there was no one around because of how late it was already. Then I saw to figures lying to the hills of the park. It couldn't be… We walked closer and I could see the two figures more clearly. A messy brown haired boy with red fang marks on his cheeks and a small white dog with brown patches on his ears. I smiled down at their sleeping figures. It's been so long… Too long… Suddenly out of nowhere the boy and dog shot up, causing Kimi and I too jump back into the shadows. The boy and dog readied themselves in fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. I looked over to Kimi and nodded. "What don't even recognise your best friend?" I smirked, as Kimi and I walk out of the shadows into sight. He dropped his arms from their fighting stance and stared at me, wide eyed. "Izumi…" he whispered. "Long time no see Kiba" I smirked. Within seconds, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. His face snuggled into my neck. I felt a wet substance run down my neck. He's crying… I began to pat his head as I hugged him back.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, Kiba... Everything's okay now…" I whispered into his ear. "No! It's not okay! You disappeared for 8 years, Izumi! 8 years! You left me for 8 years!" he yelled at me. There's the Kiba I know, the one that always yells at me when I do something wrong but only to make me do better next time. "I know… I know… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" I whispered, tears starting to fall down my face. I hadn't seen my best friend in 8 years, what did you except?

We talked in the park for a couple of hours, catching up and talking about school tomorrow while Kimi and Akamaru played in the park. He didn't talk to me much about where I'd been thankfully. I think he already had the idea that I'd been kidnapped since he was there that night. Soon we realised that Tsume, Kiba's mum, was going to kill him for being out so late.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Kiba said. "Of course, what kid doesn't want to go to school?" I said sarcastically. He laughed and waved goodbye and headed home with Akamaru. Kimi and I headed home ourselves. I hopped in to bed a huge smile on my face. I finally got to see my best friend after 8 years. Kimi jumped up and laid down in the bed next to me.

"Goodnight Milady" she yawned. "Goodnight Kimi" I yawned back. It wasn't long before sleep came.

**Next day**

Kimi and I walked down the path to the Academy. I had dressed in my ninja entire which consisted of a fishnet shirt, a dark blue tank top that went to my mid-thigh. I also have some fish net leggings with black short shorts that were hidden under my tank top and fishnet gloves that covered up to just before my elbow. My long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail but let my bangs hang around my face. I also wore average dark blue ninja sandals.

We arrived at the Academy just on time. A couple of the people around me where looking at me weirdly. What's their problem? Then I realised it probably wasn't as normal anymore for people to be walking around with wolves.

"Izumi!" called Kiba, who was running towards us with Akamaru "Where have you been? You're so late!"

"As if! I'm on time! The bell only just went!" I argued back. "Whatever" he grumbled, he quickly changed the topic "let's get to class" I had won that round. "Sure" I smiled. We ran towards the classroom, now a little late. We arrived outside the classroom, only for the door to open and an angry sensei's head to pop out.

"Kiba! Where have you been?! You're late!" the sensei yelled. "Sorry Iruka-sensei…" Kiba mumbled, seeming not to really care. I could see his Iruka guy getting angrier, so I decided to step in. "I apologize Iruka-sensei; it was my fault that Kiba was late. You I got lost on my way to your class" I said in a sickly sweet and innocent voice. God! I almost made myself gag.

"Oh you must be Izumi Tanaka. Well if that's what happened that's fine then, please come inside" he said his mood completely changing. I walked inside to see a classroom full of students staring at me; some guys had hearts in their eyes… literally, while others didn't seem to care. Some girls looked at me in curiosity, while others glared. "Please introduce yourself, Izumi, just your name and where you're from" Iruka said. I nodded.

"Well, my name is Izumi Tanaka and this is Kimi" I said gesturing towards Kimi "I am from Konoha, I have just… been away for a while…" my sentence slowly growing more awkward towards the end. Kiba gave a sad look. "Ok, well… please take a seat, Izumi" Iruka sweat dropped. I took the seat next to Kiba.

"Wait sensei! The test is tomorrow, how will she be able to keep up? She only just got here" a pink haired girl said. Gez… I already dislike this girl. Mind your own business! Just before Iruka could answer I cut in.

"If you must know, even though it is really none of your business, the Hokage has already concluded that I will be able to pass the test so I should be fine" I said rudely to the girl. She looked taken aback, while others in the class snickered. I turned back to Kiba and he was laughing. "God! I have been waiting for someone to put her in her place for forever!" he whispered to me while laughing. I smirked.

"Alright! That is enough class! Time for a review on the clone justu! Everyone line-up. Transform perfectly into me!" he shouted. We all lined up and one after another we performed the justu perfectly including Kiba and I.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called. I noticed the smirk on the blonde's face. Something's up…

"Transform!" he said. As he transformed I turned away, knowing that whatever he was up to was to do with that justu. The heard the 'puff' of the end of the justu and turned back to seeing degusted looking classmates and a nose bleeding Iruka. I think I'm glad I missed that one… I sweat dropped.

Later that day, in free-study class Iruka was called out of class for a meeting, leaving the class without a teacher. "Izumi" I turned to see Kiba smirking "come with me".

"Where do you think you're going? You can't leave class" the pinkette from before yelled. God! Someone shut her up! "Like I care what you think. What are you going to stop me?" I said putting on the emotionless facade and dark, over welling aura the Akatsuki had taught me.

Don't get me wrong I hate what the Akatsuki do and what they made me. I think Kiba and Akamaru have noticed the change even though I try and hid it, the emotionless, coldblooded S-rank assassin, with innocents blood endlessly stuck to my hands. The pinkette stunk back into her sit, eyes wide and terrified, the look the assassin me lived for. The real me quickly jumped back into reality realising that the other me just thought of killing her, not just thought planned.

My façade from before had everyone staring at me wide eyed and terrified, even a certain Uchiha minus the terrified. Think quick Izumi! Got it! I quickly put on a childish giggle and smile. "Sorry but I had to you should see your faces" I fake laughed "I so got you all" Mostly everyone seemed to relax after that believing that I was just acting. That is expect the Uchiha in the back and the as always lazy Shikamaru both their guards were up, troublesome… Kiba pulled me to the doorway. "We'll be leaving now since Sakura has finally shut up" Kiba smirked. He's covering for me? Darn! He noticed. She only glared at him. He pulled me out of the classroom and down a couple of hallways finally stopping in the middle of a deserted one. He had already sent Kimi and Akamaru ahead to the practice hall.

"What was that about?" Kiba questioned his back to me. I could hear the seriousness in his voice. "What was what about?" I questioned fake dumbly. "You know what I'm talking about! Your weirdness just before in class!" he had turned to me and was yelling now. I could see that he was worried and almost scared by the look in his eyes, wide with small pupils. Was he scared of me or for me? I couldn't tell.

"Oh that, was it that bad a joke?" I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "That was not a joke!" he yelled, pinning me against the wall holding my wrists to the sides of my head "I can tell, Izumi! Now stop lying to me! Stop playing dumb! Give me a straight answer, a true one!" He was grabbing on harder to my wrists now. He was hurting me. Something Kiba has never done, ever… I eyes were wide now, staring at him in shock.

"Kiba, stop. You're hurting me" I said barely through the shock. His eyes widened then and looked to his hands and my wrists. I quickly let go and backed away. We were silent for a while as I rubbed my now sore wrists and he avoided looking at me while deep in thought. "I'm sorry…" he whispered "but you can't keep lying to the people who care about you… and yourself… because that you back there and even this you here, you aren't the person I remember…" My eyes widened but I slowly realised what he said was true.

"If you're looking for that Izumi go look back 8 years ago, because at the moment the girl in front of you has no clue which person she is" I said "The girl in front of you doesn't know what she's been made into. I can't answer your questions because I don't have the choice to and because I don't want you to know the answers. But I will tell you this, the girl from the classroom, she's just another part of the mixed up girl in front of you. I understand that you may not want to be my friend anymore but understand I don't have a choice"

He seemed to be in deep thought for a while before slowly nodding. "I don't like that you're keeping things from me but I know it's not your choice and I just can't lose you" he said sadly with a small smile at the end. I smiled back. I still had my best friend. I still had Kiba.

**Please Review ~ Em mi5556**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting A Team Of Baka

**Izumi POV**

Today was the day of the test. The day, that for the rest of my class, would decide if you became a genin or not. I did not have to take the test as the Hokage has claimed that I need not take the test for obvious reasons. Duh! Trained with the Akatsuki! Kiba's name was called out to go next. I could see his hands shaking slightly. Kiba…

"Come on Akamaru! Let's go kick some butt!" he shouted as he shot up from his seat next to me and headed towards the door.

"Kiba!" he turned as I shouted after him "Good Luck!" He gave me a winning smile and headed to his test. Not long later my name was called. I smirked. All I had to do was walk in there and grab a headband. I wonder if I could get a headband for Kimi as well... I slowly walked down the steps towards the door. I'm not an idiot. I noticed the glares, the stares. I just didn't care. What did annoy me were the looks I got from Shikamaru and the Uchiha, thoughtful looks/glares with guards raised. Still don't trust me after yesterday, huh? Well you can tell who the smart ones are in this class.

I walked down the silent hall into a small room with Iruka and another man sitting at a table full of head bands at the front. I strolled up to the desk with Kimi at my side. I looked towards the man sitting next to Iruka. He gives out a bad vibe… Not to be trusted…

"Izumi Tanaka… You pass… Congratulation on passing the Academy!" smiled Iruka as he handed me my headband. I tied it around my neck.

"Excuse me Iruka… I know this normally doesn't happen but could I get a headband for Kimi please?" I questioned. He seemed in thought for a moment before sighing and handing me another headband. I tied it around Kimi's neck. "Thank you Iruka" I bowed and exited the Academy into the courtyard. The courtyard was full of proud parents and my classmates showing off their new headbands. I sighed…

"Milady…" Kimi whispered eyes full of concern. "I'm sorry for worrying you Kimi, I'm fine really" I said smiling slightly. She nodded slowly not fully believing me. I noticed a pale skinned boy with raven hair walking away from the Academy alone and a usually loudmouth blonde sitting alone on the swing not far from me, one with a headband, one without. Sasuke Uchiha… Naruto Uzumaki… They are too similar to me. How unfortunate for them…

"Izumi! Kimi!" yelled a loud voice, interrupting my thoughts. Kiba came running towards us a headband tied around his neck, Akamaru at his side.

"You passed, well done Mutt" Kimi growled, glaring daggers at the now confused boy in front of us. "I don't think she is happy about your little joke this morning" I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. "What?! But it wasn't even meant for her! She just walked into it!" he yelled, now glaring at Kimi.

"Kiba! Where the hell did you go, you idiot?! If you don't get here now you can forget about dinner!" screamed a spiky dark haired lady with red fang marks on her cheeks. She had a navy and white wolf-like dog with only one ear and an eye patch at her side. Following behind her was younger lady with dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail with red fang mark on her cheeks. At her side were three brown and white dogs.

Kiba sighed and Akamaru whimpered. I quietly laughed. She hasn't changed a bit. It was all too late when I noticed the smirk on Kiba's face. He had started pulling me towards the women and their partners.

"I'm right here mum!" Kiba yelled still pulling me along toward them. "There you are, you little piece of sh-" the lady, Kiba's mum, stopped yelling when she saw my and Kimi's faces. "Izumi… Kimi…" the other lady whispered.

"Hello Tsume, Hana. Long-time no see" I said nervously with a lopsided grin sweat dropping. Thanks Kiba! Use me to stop your mum yelling at you. Some best friend you are!

"Kiba! You little piece of sh*t! Why didn't you tell us they were back?!" Tsume began yelling at her son. I probably should have seen that one coming.

"What?! They only got back a few days ago! And I just told you, you old hag!" Kiba yelled back. They began their argument and pretty much forgot that Hana, her partners, Kimi and I were standing there.

"Good to see you again, Hana" I sweat dropped at the shouting going on next to us.

"Yes very good to see you again Hana, my dear" Kimi smiled also sweat dropping, her tail wagging. She loved being back in the Leaf Village again, seeing all the old faces she saw as a pup. The life as a S rank criminal was never for her, she was way too good hearted for such a thing. One of the many reasons she hated Hidan.

"It's good to see you both as well, Izumi, Kimi" Hana smiled seeming to be used to the shouting of her mother and brother.

"Ah yes, good seeing ya, Izumi, Kimi" Tsume said a wide grin on her face as she gave her son a knuckle sandwich. I giggled at her antics.

"You as well, my dear Tsume" smiled Kimi, still sweat dropping. She was way too polite, even as a pup.

"Izumi! Kimi! Come have dinner with us tonight!" Tsume particularly demanded. So we were forced to tag along. We spent almost the entire night there, catching up on old times. Since I was best friends with Kiba before the incident with my clan I stayed with them up until I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. As you can see my life isn't really boring.

**Next Day**

Kiba, Akamaru, Kimi and I walked in the door of the Academy to meet our new teams and sensei. We took our seats and Ikura-sensei called out the teams.

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…. And Izumi Tanaka" I frowned not only because he didn't include Kimi but also because I wasn't in Kiba's team. I seemed Kiba saw my face because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! It's going to be fine! I swear Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke aren't as bad as I said!" he smiled and sweat dropped as he realised what he was saying was a lie. I laughed a little. As we were talking Kiba was called out for team 8.

"See ya around Izumi, Kimi" Kiba smiled widely and ran off to Hinata and Shino to have lunch break with his team. I sighed.

"I'm sure, he's right Milady. I'm sure they aren't that bad" Kimi reassured me with a warm smile. That wasn't the problem. Oh well.

"I know, come on Kimi" I sighed. Kimi and I walked off for lunch. We were walking around when I noticed Uchiha and Pinkette about to kiss on a bench. But that wasn't Sasuke that was for sure. Naruto, you baka. Then 'Sasuke' suddenly ran off holding his stomach.

"Baka…" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. Kimi giggled a bit, understanding what was really going on. Not too long after that the real Uchiha came back and Pinkette's face lit up like a light. Stupid fan girls.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so shy. I hope you are ready now? I sure am!" Pinkette fangirled. What a baka…

"I have to go. Where's Naruto?" The Uchiha grunted.

"Don't change the subject. Who cares about Naruto? All he does is causes fights with you. Well he doesn't have a normal childhood…" She did not just say that. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as she continued and I could tell Sasuke was too. "So… he doesn't have parents! He can do whatever he wants, if I acted like that, my parents would ground me for months. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never say what to do and what not to do. That's why he always makes trouble".

I could feel myself about to jump out and attack her, kill her. How dare she! What does she know! She has a family! A home!

"All alone…" The Uchiha muttered, confusing the Pinkette "The feeling of a parent yelling at you is nowhere near what he feel…"

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she questioned nervously.

"You're… annoying" he said glaring at the pinkette. She stood there in shock as he walked away. Served her right to talk about matters like that. Kimi looked at me in worry, I only nodded.

After the break we head to the small classroom where we supposed to meet our sensei. And boy was our sensei late. I had fallen asleep after waiting for an hour and was woken up by the loud voices of my team.

"Hey! What are you doing Naruto?!" Pinkette yelled. Baka's why did they have to wake me up if sensei isn't even here yet. Naruto had put an eraser in to door frame as a prank for our new sensei for being late.

"Like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap" The Uchiha scoffed. Just then the door slowly opened and the eraser had hit our new sensei, a Jounin in the head.

"I guess you were wrong, Uchiha" I smirked and he only glared. Naruto was laughing his head off while Pinkette played not guilty.

"Hmm… How can I say this..? My first impression is… I don't like you guys" our new sensei said thoughtfully.

**Up on the roof…**

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves" our new sensei stated.

"What do you want to know?" Pinkette asked clueless.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that" he said shrugging his shoulders, not really seeming to care.

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto said with way to much energy. I'm tired just looking at him.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious…" Pinkette said warily. I rolled my eyes. Baka…

"Oh… me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake…" Kakashi Hatake? Where have in heard it before? Wait! Kakashi of the Sharingan! The Copy Ninja! I didn't the rest of his speak as I really wasn't listening.

"So… all he told us… is his name?" Pinkette sweat dropped. No… just by his name… I know so much more…

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right" Kakashi- sensei muttered.

"Yosh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook and my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Naruto cheered. I smirked. That dream… it suits his situation well… "Hobbies… pranks I guess" Should have known…

"Next" Kakashi-sensei called.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and… I can't really call it a dream… but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man" Uchiha muttered, emotionless as always. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes, Naruto sweat dropped and Pinkette fangirled. I was never going to survive this team…

"Next" Kakashi-sensei called.

"My name is Sakura Hanuro. The thing I like is… well the person I like is… and uhm… my dream for the future… uhm…? Oh yeah! What I dislike is Naruto. My hobby is…" Pinkette fangirled. Baka…

"Next" Kakashi-sensei called.

"My name is Izumi Tanaka and this is Kimi" I said giving Kimi a pat "I like Kimi and the rest of the people close to me. I dislike when people judge others on what they hear or see on the outside and not on who they are. My dream is… well none of your business and my hobbies would be training, running and reading I guess…"

"So far for the introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi" Kakashi-sensei said bored.

"Yeah! What kinds of duties!? Duties! Duties!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"First we are going to do something with just the five of us" Kakashi-sensei stated calmly "Survival training" everyone looked confused and were asking pointless questions "This isn't a normal training… this time I'm your opponent". Kakashi-sensei started laughing.

"What's so funny sensei?" Pinkette questioned. We all were wondering the same thing. What are you up too?

"Uhm… Well… It's just that when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become a Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Everyone, but me and Kimi, freaked out, I just rolled my eyes. I mean I trained with S rank criminals, passing this test of his should be easy. Kimi just shook her head obviously not amused.

"I told you you'd freak out…" Kakashi-sensei laughed, then they on arguing about the test "Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh.., and skip breakfast, you'll might throw up" Oh. I was having breakfast no way am I skipping it "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow".

I had heard that Kakashi Hatake was known for being late plus with the way he showed up today, no way was I going to be on time.

**Please Review ~ Em mi5556**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Special First Training

**Izumi POV **

I'd woken 3 hours after we were supposed to be at the training grounds. Ops! Kimi and I took my time with breakfast and slowly made my way down in the training grounds, even though she didn't want to be rude. She's too nice. I hid my presence from my teammates and lay down in a tree nearby with Kimi at my side.

"Those two are four hours late! Where are they?!" Pinkette complained. I growled she forgot Kimi. How dare she! Kimi nuzzled her head against me telling to forget it. I nodded.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi-sensei said cheerfully.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Where are Izumi and Kimi…?" Uchiha muttered. Surprisingly the Uchiha cheered me up. He mentioned Kimi so I decided to come out of hiding.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said calmly jumping out of the tree with Kimi smiling at my side. Again way to nice.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Sakura questioned. I simply nodded and acted as if it was nothing which for me it wasn't. Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha looked at me suspiciously. I can feel the trust guys. Kakashi-sensei set an alarm clock and placed in on a stump.

"Ok, it's set for noon. Here are three bells; your task is to take these from me before times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you" and that's why he didn't want us to eat. Sucked in Pinkette, Uchiha and Naruto, Kimi and I already ate.

"You only have to get one bell; there are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy. If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill" Kakashi-sensei finished. This is going to be fun. I've always wanted to face the Copy Ninja.

I really wasn't listening, I have a habit of it, but then Naruto when to attack Kakashi-sensei with a kunai but Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared behind Naruto and turned the kunai around so it was pointed at Naruto's neck. That's what it looked like for everyone else but I saw him move and so did Kimi.

"Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going ready… BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled and we all shot off in different directions.

**Kakashi POV**

After they jumped off I looked to the ground where they had stood. New Genin leave even a small amount of trace to which direction they went. But those two didn't leave even a trace not a single clue. Nothing. Izumi Tanaka... Kimi… Interesting…

"The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself" I said calmly but loud enough so they could hear me. They've all hidden very well… nice…

"Come here! And fight me! I said, fight me!" Naruto shouted at me standing right in front of me. Is he a baka?

"Uhm… You're a little bit off…" I stated.

"The only thing that's a bit off is your hair cut!" Naruto yelled. What wrong with my hair cut? I sighed. Oh well... I reached into my pouch and pulled out my book.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #1 Taijustu, I'll teach you about it" I said time to start.

**Izumi POV**

That guy really is a baka. He can attack Kakashi-sensei like that all he likes but he's not going to get anywhere. He's only a Genin. I sighed. None of them will be if they don't work together. Don't they realise that he is only testing us on teamwork. Sure Kimi and I could do it by ourselves but they can't and winning isn't the point. And Pinkette just gave away her location warning Naruto but didn't help him in the least. Baka…

"Hidden leaf ancient taijustu supreme technique. A 1000 years of pain!" Kakashi-sensei yelled, pretty much sending Naruto flying off into the river with a poke in the ass. I sighed. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei continued with their fight. What surprised me were Naruto's clones, shadow clones. He caught Kakashi-sensei from behind… not bad… too bad it won't last long. Before long Naruto, being the idiot he is was caught in a trap.

Seconds later Sasuke took his chance; throwing kunai at 'Kakashi-sensei' and hitting him in the face. Baka… thinking something so easy would work. Pinkette being a baka gave away her position by running after her 'precious Sasuke-kun'. Baka's all of them. While Kakashi-sensei was busy casting a genjustu on Pinkette Kimi and I hid our presence and cut down Naruto and then ran off to help Pinkette. Only for us to notice him get caught again. Baka! I heard Pinkette scream, great… I ran over and quickly snapped her out of the genjustu.

"My dear, are you alright?" Kimi questioned the girl kindly. She quickly looked around her. As if she was looking for something.

"Kakashi-sensei placed you under a genjustu. Whatever you saw wasn't real" I sighed. I helped her to her feet and grab out my water bottle and gave it to her. "Drink" I said simply "then when you're up to it got help Naruto down from that trap". She nodded slowly and I ran off.

"Milady, I don't mean to offend you but you didn't have to be so cold" Kimi said. I just ignored her I have other things to worry about. I ran to the between Uchiha and Kakashi-sensei.

"…I'm not the same as them…" Sasuke said his back to Kakashi-sensei. No, I'm not the same as them, you are.

"Say that after you get a bell… Sasuke-kun" Kakashi-sensei teased. Maybe I will take you up on that offer Kakashi-sensei "The village's most powerful clan, the Uchiha clan… this could be interesting…" There fight began and I watched for my opening. Not yet… Not yet… Now! I ran out while Kakashi-sensei was distracted by Sasuke's fire ball justu and grabbed a bell, replacing it with a shadow clone of it. I ran off into the forest right before the fire ball justu hit and Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha didn't notice a thing. Mission success! I waited until Kakashi-sensei left the area and slowly walked out to Uchiha in a head hunter justu with the bell in my pouch.

"You a little stuck there, Uchiha?" I smirked at the boy at my feet, he glared at me and then kept opening and closing in mouth "Got something to say?"

"Would you help me out?" he asked, not looking at me. He was clearly embarrassed about needing my help. I joking sighed as if it was an effort to help him.

"Fine… but I warn you Earth justu aren't mine or Kimi's thing so we are going to be doing this the hard way" I warned him but he only nodded. I grabbed him by his hair and Kimi grabbed the back of his t-shirt and we pulled him out.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. The clock went off, time was off. "Damn… wasted too much time" he scoffed. I sighed and walked back to the stump with Kimi and Uchiha. We arrived and Sakura was already sitting down and Naruto was tied to the stump. Kakashi-sensei arrived not long after.

"You guys look really hungry" not really… "Oh and by the way, something about the training... Well… There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy" he's playing them "Yep, all four of you… should quit as shinobi!" and there is. He has them wrapped around his finger. Talk about gullible. And now they start freaking out. Uchiha ran at Kakashi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei had him pinned in seconds.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training? Basically… you guys do not understand the answer to this test" Kakashi-sensei stated. Baka…..

"Teamwork, you baka" I sighed "The only way a bunch of Genin would be able to get close to getting a bell off a Jounin like Kakashi-sensei is teamwork".

"Yes, Izumi is right" Kakashi-sensei said calmly "Yet… you guys…Sakura instead of helping Naruto, who was right in front of you, you were only thing about Sasuke who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything by yourself. Izumi…" I glared at him "and Kimi…" I smirked "were the only ones to show any teamwork. They cut Naruto out of the trap, helped Sakura out of the genjustu and got Sasuke out of the head hunter justu".

"Thank you for the comment, sensei" Kimi smiled, bowing her head. The thing is he couldn't understand her anyway… Still way to nice… She glared at me. Fine… I bowed my head and muttered thanks. He sweat dropped but nodded.

"For example…" he continued "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" They all freaked out again, gullible. Kimi and I chuckled a bit. Baka! "You see! If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties" He said getting off Sasuke. "Look at this, the numerous carved on this stone. These ninjas who are recognised as heroes of the village". I bowed my head in respect.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!" Naruto busted out. What a baka! Is he really that stupid?!

"They aren't just normal heroes… but…" Kakashi-sensei started.

"Oh yeah?! Then what kind are they?! What?! What?!" Naruto questioned.

"They are all heroes who had died while on duty. This is a memorial… My best friend's name is also carved here…" Kakashi-sensei said not facing us. Kimi walked towards him and rubbed up against his leg, her way of comforting sensei. I walked to the memorial, kneeled down and bowed my head in respect. Kakashi-sensei looked almost shocked. Then smiled kindly, well what I thought since his face was under the mask, but I could see the sadness in his eye.

"You guys… I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But, don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they fail immediately. I am the rules here! Got it?" Kakashi-sensei glared at us before 'disappearing' but Kimi and I know he was only behind a tree not that far away.

"Here" Uchiha and I both said at the same time both of us offering Naruto food. We both looked at each other surprised.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, sensei just said" she started. Gez… Thanks Pinkette…

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near him" you don't, I do "After lunch we'll work together and get the balls. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will only hurt us" Sasuke explained. Sakura then offered her lunch as well.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled at us, slightly blushing from embarrassment. I noticed Kakashi-sensei move from where he was. I smirked. Here it comes. There was a massive burst of smoke.

"You guys…!" Kakashi-sensei yelled quickly appearing out of the smoke. I smirked at him. While everyone else freaked out screaming and everything. To say the least it was hilarious. "Pass" he finished smiling kindly at us. The smoke suddenly gone. Everyone questioned him wondering what was going on.

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and the codes of the ninja world are called trash… but, do you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades… are lower than trash" Kakashi-sensei said. Now this had me shocked. These words… amazing… "That ends the training. All of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow team #7 will begin its duties!" he continued, giving us all the thumbs up.

"Yay! I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto cheered, before we all left him there. But of course I had to come back because Kimi was too nice to just leave him there. I'm surprised she exactly lived with criminals. Naruto, Uchiha and Pinkette were walking off to their home and I was about to go as well when I remember something.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei" I said quickly before he left "I forgot to give this back". I handed him back his bell. He looked shocked. Hahaha! He had no clue! He quickly looked down to the bells at his hip. Three… until one went 'puff'. He looked as if he was about to ask me questions and the Uchiha behind me did not look happy. So I made a run for it, laughing as they tied to call me back.

**Review ~ Em mi5556**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Change Of Missions

**Izumi POV **

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime" Sasuke said with his usual non-emotion.

"So am I" Sakura stated.

"Me too" Naruto said.

"Izumi? Kimi? Are you in position?"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" I muttered, this mission was beneath me; for goodness sake I was an S – rank criminal. Kimi gave me a look. I rolled my eyes, I'll do the stupid mission but it didn't mean I was going to like it.

"GO!" Kakashi-sensei shouted over the intercom. We ran after, okay they ran Kimi and I walked hey I didn't feel the need to run, out from our positions after our 'target'. Naruto managed to grab hold of the 'target'. The 'target' then began to claw Naruto's face off. In case you haven't already guessed. Our 'target' is a cat, a freaking cat! I was one of the Akatsuki I shouldn't be chasing after fat runaway cats! Uchiha confirmed that we had the right target back to Kakashi-sensei.

At the Hokage Tower…

The 'target' was being strangled to near death by some fat ugly rich lady. I swear I am nice just being around the Akatsuki, especially Hidan, for so long didn't really help my judgements of people.

"Now… Kakashi's team #7 your next duty is… Hmmm…. Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village and help with potato digging" the Hokage said, looking over the mission sheet. He has got to be freaking kidding me…

"NO! NO! NO! No, thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto busted out yelling. Though I can't blame him these missions are horrible. I'd rather run away from six Akatsuki again… though I highly doubt they would let me get away for a second time… Iruka and Naruto had an argument about the missions we should be taking. And I didn't listen as the Hokage explained the ranks of missions, I already knew them.

The Hokage looked towards me, his eyes asking my opinion of this idea. In a quick second my eyes flashed red. With that we were in my genjustu world, my world. The only problem is that I can only bring one person under a genjustu at a time, which was the Ranmaru's greatest weakness. The sky was red, the ground and buildings black and a glowing moon solely in the sky. It was just like that night. The Hokage looked around before a sad expression crossed his face. I averted my eyes from him. I didn't want to talk about it. He sighed but nodded.

"What is your opinion of this mission idea?" He asked me. I sighed; he should already know my opinion… whatever…

"True fully, I hate the mission as much as he does but that may be because of the missions I have had before this…" I trailed off and he gave me a knowing look, I continued "but I still believe they could handle a C – rank mission, especially since Kakashi-sensei and I are there". He nodded but quickly looked up at me, as if he just remembered something.

"You have never been one to call someone sensei, Izumi. What's different?" the Hokage questioned thoughtfully. He was right… I had never address someone with such respect like that since my Akatsuki sensei's but that only made sense they are top class ninja, even if they are the villains in this situation.

"I know his past… all of it… and for what he has been through and of his status… I respect him…" I said true fully. The Hokage looked at me slightly shocked then slowly nodded for me to continue. "The death of his mother at a young age, his father's, the White Fang, suicide over the way people of this village treated him after saving his comrades over the mission, the death of a team mate who saved his life, the sharingan, killing your own teammate and I know it wasn't on purpose and the death of your own sensei after he saved the village…".

"You know more than just that, don't you, Izumi?" the Hokage questioned, knowingness in his tone of voice. I averted my eyes again. "How?"

"Even your top secret information isn't hard to break into these days…" I said, facing him my expression serious "I know, I shouldn't of been snooping in those files but trust me I haven't done this recently, it was months ago. I was on a mission for **them**. I didn't have a choice. While I was looking for the information, I had to go through other files… But **they **know nothing of this information" I sighed. He nodded and gave me a look; as if to say never mention any of this information to anyone. I nodded.

I dropped the genjustu. Nobody would have ever even of noticed there was a genjustu in the first place because I can control how much time goes by in my genjustus to an extent. The Hokage assigned our team a C – rank mission. He looked towards my team and then me and I nodded. I will watch after them… and if I don't Kimi will…

Hokage summoned in an old drunken fart of a man, just happened to have the guts to call me a 'super brat'. I slowly walked up to him, angry radiating off of me. Lucky Kimi knew not to get involved.

"What is it, brat?" he asked rudely in a drunken state. A strong smell of sake surrounded him; it made me sick, even though the Akatsuki were at times just as bad. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall still holding on to him.

"Who are you to called me at brat, you drunken old fart?!" I growled menacingly, my rage consuming me "You have no right! No right to call me what he did!"

"Izumi!" the Hokage raised his voice at me. I dropped the old fart and he slid to the ground. The Hokage never raised his voice… I knew that everyone else was thinking the same thing. I must have lost it like I did with the Akatsuki… Shit… I ran out of the building. Away from everyone, even though I could tell Kimi was following.

**Naruto POV – **

"Izumi!" I yelled as I went to go after her.

"Naruto, stop. Leave her be for the moment. She will join you for the mission later" he said calmly as if Izumi had not almost killed the drunk. Kakashi-sensei put a hand on my shoulder. I know, I know. Calm down. But I still don't understand, what happened?

**Izumi POV – **

"How dare he call me brat! Nobody has that right anymore! He was the only one that was allowed to call me that… only him… Onii-san… why did you have to leave me…? Why did you have to die, like everyone else…?" I sat tear streaking down my face as I buried my head in Kimi's soft fur under a tree in the depths of the forest of my genjustu world. Kimi hummed me a lullaby. The one my brother used to sing me when I was scared or sad.

"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away

I send you this message with all my heart

Hope is certainly a compass that points to love

Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams

Last night you were scared of loneliness,

The telepathy in your heart called my name,

It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy,

Sleep, sleep gently, and forget your sorrow,

The years sink into the sea like the setting sun,

I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you,

I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you" I sang softly, more tears pours down my face as I remembered how he had sung this too me many times before my clan was killed. I remember the last time he had sang it to me. I froze. "NO!" I screamed out "WHY?!"

"Shh… Shh… It's not your fault Izumi. It's not your fault" Kimi soothed. No! How can she say that! She knows what happened!

"No, it's my fault… I killed them, after all…" I whispered, into her fur.

**Review ~ Em mi5556**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Past

**Izumi POV**

Flashback

The day had been like any other I'd spent at that age. Kimi and I had spent most of the day playing in the park with Kiba and Akamaru. It was late by the time I began heading home and I decided to take a shortcut through the forest, even though Kimi didn't think it was a good idea. There was a sudden sharp noise off to the left of Kimi and I. I turned quickly towards the noise and took a couple of hesitant steps forward.

"Milady!" pup Kimi called before her call for me suddenly stopped. I quickly turned back around to face her only to see her lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Kimi!" I ran towards the now non-responsive pup. I shook her quietly, begging her to wake up, to come back to me. Hot tears ran down my face as I looked down on the wolf pup in my arms. She was breathing, thank god. I heard the sharp noise again. I quickly looked up to see two bright glowing red eyes. I slowly stood up, wait! I didn't do that what's going on?! I can't control my body. The bright red eyes disappeared but I still couldn't control my body as it slowly walked away from Kimi's unconscious form. Kimi! No! I have to go back to her! No!

I slowly walked into the Tanaka compound still unable to control my body. The sky was a bloody red and the shadows consumed everything. The whole compound was still up for one thing, the daughter of the clan's leader birthday, my birthday. The chef from my father's kitchen, Miss Hina, ran up to me a smile on her face.

"Lady Izumi! Happy Birthday, my dear!" she cheered. I would have told her off for calling me 'Lady Izumi' but I still couldn't talk. I felt a different power rise within me, different then my usual charka that Onii-san had taught me to use. Miss Hina expression changed from a cheerful smile into fearful frown. I could see my bright red glowing eyes in her now fear stricken eyes. Just like in the forest… She suddenly started screaming out in pain, bruises and cuts appearing swiftly all over her body. That red sickly sweet substance covering everything. I wanted to scream but my body wouldn't let me. My eyes travelled along the bystanders that surrounded me they all, one by one, began screaming and red covered everything.

"What's going on?!" yelled a group of my clan's soldiers, their eyes travelled around the scenery of dead bodies around me and then to me. Their eyes widened with fear and they, one by one, began choking. They scratched at their throats leaving claw like marks on their skin. Until their blooded bodies fell to the ground, no longer breathing. I wanted to cry, to scream, but no sound came. This continued through my entire clan and then I reached the main building, my home. My still controlled body entered the quietly eerie building. My body entered my parents' bedroom. My small long blonde haired, deep blue eyed mother and tall, muscular, brown hair and blue eyed father sat in front of me on the floor, their faces calm with no emotion. No, stop me! Don't just sit there! They weren't looking into my eyes directly. Thank god!

"So the eyes got to you, did they? I guess it wasn't long before they did. You do have the best skills this clan has seen in years" my Father sighed, running a hand through his brown locks "Get it over with, my dear. We will think no less of you, for this isn't your choice". No! No! What are you talking about?!

"Darling, please remember that no matter what happens we will always love you, no matter you're choices. Please remember that you will always be Izumi Tanaka, heir to the clan but you are also our daughter. And you no longer have to marry those suitors we pick for you. Be your own person, be Izumi" my Mother smiled kindly, warmth in her eyes. No! Stop me please! I screamed out within my head.

"We love you, Izumi" they both said kindly before looking up into my blood red eyes. Their lifeless bodies fell to the floor. My tears of blood finally escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks but I was screaming inside, I was dying inside. I door behind me slowly slid open.

"Father, Mother-" my older brother's voice was cut short as he stared wide-eyed at our parent's lifeless bodies, before he closed his eyes for a moment then opening them again, still not looking directly into my eyes. Thank you! I can't lose you too Onii-san! I can't kill you too!

"So the eyes got you, huh? Mother and Father had warned me about this… but to this extend… Looks like you're finally growing up, brat!" He said, the sadness in his eyes said it all, he was really to die… by my hand… No Onii-san! No! "Remember, brat, power will only get you so far in life, there are other more important things. Things that will take you further than power ever would" He slowly walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you, Izumi, try and not be too much of a brat for Kimi, would you". He then pulled a little back to look into my bloody red eyes. He began to cough up blood. "I love you, Izumi".

End of Flashback

That was one of the first times Onii-san had called me by my name. The last time he had called me brat. I screamed out inside my genjustu world. I could barely hear Kimi trying to calm me down. I pushed her away, out of my genjustu world. Something I had never done, ever. It had taken me hours (in my genjustu world, where I control time) to finally calm down enough to come out of my genjustu world and talk to Kimi.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. She nodded and laid her head in my lap and I patted her dark grey fur. After a while, we decided (Kimi decided) that we shouldn't keep the others waiting any longer. We headed to the gate after I collected my gear from my apartment. I walked with Kimi at my side slowly towards the Leaf Village's gate, not sign of emotion or anything before this even occurring. I could read the tension in the air as I arrived with my team. The drunkard wouldn't even look me in the eyes nervously, Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha seemed to know it was a topic not to be mentioned but wanted to know as much as Pinkette and Naruto.

"Izumi! You're back! What happened bac-" Naruto started before I sent him an emotionless look and turned away from him ignoring him completely. I knew he meant well but I **did not** want to talk about it, end of story. I saw Kimi give him a sympatric look before following after me. A minute later and Naruto had already seemed to of forgotten about it.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled jumping around like a crazy person.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Cause… I've never left the village before" Naruto said still jumping around like a little kid.

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat-?" the drunkard cut himself short when glancing nervously at me. Its ok, wasn't talking about me. He wasn't talking about me. I reminded myself of this so I wouldn't kill him.

"Well, I am a Jounin, don't worry" Kakashi-sensei laughed nervously. Naruto sulked before yelling "Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible!" and he and the drunkard argued like this for a while. Gez… I really do suck at listening. Kimi was right…again.

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" I heard Pinkette question. "Of course not!" Kakashi-sensei stated. As Kakashi-sensei said this I noticed the drunkard flinch and sweat drop nervously at this. Uchiha seemed to notice too. What's he hiding? As we continued I noticed that we passed a puddle. It's perfectly sunny day and it hasn't rained in weeks. No way that's real. Kimi and I nodded to each other and I looked to Kakashi-sensei, he nodded. None of the others seemed to notice. Baka… Now the real fun begins. Within seconds 'Kakashi-sensei' had chains around him from out two attackers. Then was torn to shreds, everyone but Kimi and I was freaking out. Kimi and I jumped off to the side.

"We need to see who they are after before we do anything, Kimi" I said. She nodded but seemed worried about everyone back on the battle field. "I'll jump in if anything happens" I stated. She nodded again with a sigh of relief. Naruto froze and I was about to go help him when I saw Uchiha move. I nodded to Kimi, as a state that everything would be fine. Uchiha trapped their chains, and them, to the tree with a kunai and shuriken. He then jumped atop their metal arms before kicking them in the head. This then broke the chains off their arms. Then one ninja went after Naruto and the other went after the drunkard, their real target. Sakura jumped in front the drunkard and Uchiha jumped in front of her.

"Kimi, now" I stated. She ran and jumped down pinning the hidden mist ninja who went after Naruto down on the ground. At the same time, I disappeared and appeared in front of Uchiha shocking him. I kicked the ninja under chin, flipping him backwards into the air before I appeared above him, punching him into the ground. Kakashi-sensei appeared and took hold of both of our attackers.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping you right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you would freeze up like that" Kakashi-sensei said "Anyway, nice job Sasuke and Sakura. Well done, Izumi and Kimi".

"Hey, you aright… My. Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto was about to snap at him when Kakashi-sensei reminded him of his poisoned wound.

"Tazuna-san, I need to talk to you" Kakashi-sensei stated seriously. I think I need to as well. "These guys are chuunin from the hidden village of the mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what".

"…How did you read our movements?" one of the ninja from the mist questioned and Kakashi-sensei explained the puddle incident. He also explain how he stood back to see who the ninja were really after. Sakura then commented on how we should head back as to the leaf as we were too young and unexperienced for this mission, maybe they were, and that we should get Naruto's wound looked at. Naruto then stabbed himself in the hand with a kunai, surprising everyone.

"I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi-sensei mentioned something about blood loss and dying and Naruto was in a panic. Moron…

"Here" I said to him.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed surprised.

"Sit!" I partially growled. That got him to sit down and I began to apply herb cream to his wound and then noticed the wound was already healing. The nine tails maybe…

"Is there something wrong? Am I going to die?!" Naruto exclaimed nervously.

"No, no, it's nothing… You're fine" I said thoughtfully as I wrapped bandages around his wounds. He sighed in relief.

"Sensei… I have to talk to you" the old drunken fart said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Secrets In The Light

**Izumi POV**

"Sensei… I have to talk to you" the old fart said "It's about this mission… You're right this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out a super dangerous man is after my life"

"Super dangerous man?" Kakashi-sensei questioned "Who?" Even I was slightly curious now…

"You've probably at least heard his name before" drunken fart sighed "The wealthy shipping magnate… a man named Gatou" I looked over to Kimi and she nodded. We have both heard of his 'business'.

"Huh?! Gatou… From that Gatou company? He's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed.

"Yes… officially he runs a large shipping company… but, secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items using ninja and gang members to take over… businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man" old drunken fart practically growled. You think he's 'nasty'…? You should have seen the people I worked with…

"It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the wave country" About a year since I last went to the land of rain. "Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge"

"I see… since you're building the bridge… you're in the way" Sakura stated. Well not shit, Sherlock. She just has to state the obvious, doesn't she?

"So… those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Uchiha questioned. I looked over to Naruto to find him looking absolutely clueless. Baka…

"But, what I don't understand is… if you know ninjas could be after you… why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi-sensei inquired. I saw the old fart flinch and pain cross his face.

"The Wave country is extremely at poor, and even there feudal lord does not have any money. So of course you didn't have the money to pay for a higher rank mission, right?" I stated, glancing over at the man. He nodded sadly.

"Well… If you quit the mission now… I will definitely be killed…" he said. He isn't seriously… "Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute 10 year-old grandson will just cry for a few days!" He is… He's trying to guilt us into helping him… god help me… "Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf village ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault! Not all all!"

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country" Kakashi-sensei gave in and I saw the bastard smirk. I gave Kakashi-sensei a deadpan look before looking away and shaking my head. He just played them, all…

…

We travelled along the misty water towards the land of waves. We sat in quiet, all laying back in the boat. I stoked Kimi's soft fur as we travelled across the water.

"We should see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge" the man rowing the boat said quietly. Soon we were able to see the bridge next to us through the fog.

"WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto yelled out upon seeing the bridge.

"Hey! Be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us" the rowing man whispered/yelled.

"We'll be there soon. Tazuna… It looks like we've avoided detection so far, but… just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make the enemies harder to spot us" the rowing man said to the drunken old bastard.

"Thanks" the bastard replied. We continue through a lit tunnel in silence, before coming out to a river filled with tree growth and buildings not too far off to the right. The rowing man dropped us off at worn out wood bridge next to an even older building.

"This is it for me. Goodbye and good luck" he said before speeding out in the boat engine at full. Someone doesn't want to be caught…

"Ok! Get me home safely" the drunken fart almost cheered. Probably drunk again… Suddenly Naruto began throwing a shuriken around wildly.

"Heh… Just a rat…" Naruto said trying to act cool. They began arguing all of them, except Uchiha, Kimi and I. I let out a sigh before having a bad feeling. Something's up… Naruto threw another one and Kakashi-sensei, Kimi and I walked over to look. A snow rabbit… and it's the middle of spring… This rabbit… it's been kept in a cage to use for body switching… they're there… Kakashi-sensei, Kimi and I shared a look. A small noise from the trees.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, pulling Naruto out of the way while Kimi grabbed Sakura. A giant sword span overhead before planting it's self in a tree, our attacker landing on it. I glared up to see standing there someone I ready didn't want to deal with right now, not with these guys here, not when I couldn't kill; Momochi Zabuza.

"Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level" Kakashi-sensei said stopping Naruto from charging at Zabuza. But I didn't back down. Not this time. Kimi bared her fangs and I glared, we aren't running away this time.

"Well… well… if it isn't… Izumi Tanaka… and look Kimi's here too… I thought you still be the-" Zabuza started before I cut him off.

"Shut it, Zabuza!" I yelled, my hands in fists, my body tense.

"Oh… I see… lying to people again... Playing dangerously with risks was always your thing. But I'm still surprised to see you with a… team… especially the Leaf Village… now that was never you're thing" I flinched at his nickname he gave me and was about to say, my head screamed for him to stop "_Akatsuki Princess_…" I saw Kakashi-sensei shoot me a look, more a glare, as if saying that we would continue this later. Oh Zabuza… you are going to pay… dearly…

"Now quick monji formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! I taught you team work now it's time to use it!" Kakashi yelled and the other three jumped back around the fart, except Kimi and I. "Izumi, Kimi-"

"No! I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei but this is personal. I'm not backing down" I growled, glaring at the man on the sword in front of me.

"No, Izumi! Not now! Not after-"

"Not after you found out that I worked for them. Everyone as soon as that name is mentioned around me every bit of trust goes down the drain. It's good to know you're the same, _sensei_" I growled low enough so only he could hear, and spiting the words out like poison. I glared back at him and Zabuza before taking guard up near the old drunken fart, ignoring the staring faces of those around me. The talked continued by the explaining of the Sharingan and Kakashi-sensei showing his own.

"Wait! Who is this guy?! And how do you know him, Izumi?!" Naruto yelled out. Always so loud… I sighed.

"Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the hidden mist, a silent assassin. The name tells you enough, he moves so fast you can hear or see him coming at you before it's too late. Don't lower you're guard even for a second. And I know him from… well you could say I ran into him once…" I said calmly, my fist clenched. This mist thickened around us before they could say anything more. And Zabuza was gone.

"He's gone!" Sakura exclaimed

"Stay calm and watch your surroundings!" I yelled out.

"8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clerical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza's voice rang through the fog. Uchiha began freaking out, shaking, sweating heavily.

"Sasuke… don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me" Kakashi-sensei spoke through mist "I don't let… my comrades die" He smiled through his mask. I felt sorry for him at that moment. He had already lost so many. Seconds after Zabuza was in between Sasuke, Sakura and the drunken fart. In the next two seconds, 'Zabuza' had been stabbed with my kunai, at my hand, in the neck.

"Izumi! Behind you!" Naruto yelled. I know you idiot… Just as Zabuza was about to cut me through Kimi grabbed his sword with between her teeth and Kakashi was behind him.

"Don't move! It's over!" Kakashi-sensei said.


End file.
